1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly but not exclusively to antivirus programs.
2. Description of the Background Art
The threat posed by computer viruses to computer systems is well documented. A computer virus can corrupt or delete important files, send e-mails without user authorization, render a computer inoperable, or cause other types of damage to a computer. Computers may incorporate antivirus programs as a protective measure against viruses. A typical antivirus program uses a pattern file to scan a computer for viruses. The pattern file includes the patterns (also referred to as “signatures”) of known viruses. Generally speaking, the antivirus program uses the pattern file as a reference in determining if data, such as those in files, contain a virus. Antivirus programs, including their pattern files, are continually updated to keep up with new viruses. The updates may be delivered over a computer network, such as the Internet, or distributed using removable computer-readable storage medium, such as a CD-ROM or floppy disk.
Antivirus research laboratories have been set up to look for computer virus outbreaks. Once a computer virus is identified, computer scientists race to develop an “antidote” for the virus. The antidote may comprise an update to an antivirus program, such as an updated pattern file or antivirus engine. However, it may take some time before an antidote is developed and distributed to infected computers.